the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica
Jessica is a former Animalian politician and former member of the Animalian National Socialist Union. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Field Spaniel involved with the Junta police however in her case she is not only an agent but also an officer. In this case she wears a dark blue latex bodysuit and high heels in general but on missions she keeps her bodysuit but instead wears black high heeled boots. Personality Now it could be argued that of all the allies of the Animalian Junta Jessica is the most vigilant as she takes no chances with interment also turning many religious buildings into interment camps, prisons and detention centres, to this she says "No building must be wasted. If it's good enough to use for interment then use it no matter how strange it may be." as a result just as the Scottish turned Greyfriar's Kirkyard into a concentration camp she has parts of cemeteries converted into concentration camps and prisons. She is also very cruel to children and babies having ambitions to capture many of the Fox Junta's young Junta children as well as it's babies. Though babies and infants are often held at the hospital Jessica inters children at cemeteries at times. She can be rather alluring often standing by the "Gates of hell" which is the nickname given to the gates at the cemeteries the Junta convert into detention centres waiting for someone to look at her, any who do depends on the gender. If the animal is male they are usually taken inside a torture chamber either in the chapel or a church and tortured to death, sometimes the line is halted and continues after a great scream is heard, usually the torture often occurs at night. If the animal is female and a teenager or a young adult they are taken out of the line and supposedly chosen for the bondage shows, in this case they are either sent to Majlinka or taken to the Junta's main base but this occurs mainly 99% of the time. However if the animal is a child there are two cases. If the child is a young child they are usually thrown into the cells of the prison or taken to a different prison and if the child is a baby they are taken from the line and sent to the hospital, as well as ambitions to turn every building at the Junta's disposal into concentration camps which she completes as by the end of the Junta's regime every hospital, school, religious building, place of worship, psychiatric hospital, mansion etc. are converted into concentration camps, detention centres or prisons, but she also has ambitions to inter every female member of the Junta's sworn enemy the Animalian Patriotic Front as well as the A.P.F's allies the Fox Junta. Her treatment of female animals also makes her exceedingly cruel to them as well as an enjoyer of the bondage shows that the Junta and their allies put on for themselves. To her enemies Jessica is just as defiant as anyone else but gunpoint is the only time she surrenders, though bondage is not necessarily pain she is very sadistic and loves what the participants of the bondage shows go through. Jessica also is the main organizer of concentration camps for the youth which are used as well as sympathetic allies which are never used most likely because the idea comes in too late, on trial Jessica also shows no regrets or at least little regrets. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Criminals Category:Villains